


Сахар

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: просто утро после очередного патрулирования





	Сахар

Шестой час утра. 

В мягкой розоватой пелене занимающегося рассвета Роршах сидит на подоконнике спиной к открытому окну и пожарной лестнице, упершись локтями в колени, и медитирует над напряженно зажатой в ладонях кружкой кофе с тремя, а то и четырьмя кубиками сахара. Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, Дэн бы посчитал это милым. Но всклокоченный Роршах, в одних брюках и майке, злобно вперившийся в пространство своих мыслей с максимальной готовностью в любую секунду разбить чашку о лоб противника, не вызывает никаких положительных ассоциаций, и выглядит даже более пугающе, чем на улицах, в маске и с понятными намерениями и планами. Дэн потирает глаза — если он сам сейчас выпьет кофе, то точно не уснет, а это последнее, что ему сейчас нужно. В отличие от упертого напарника — тот явно намерен упрямо и бессонно продолжить свой путь по кишкам, вывалившимся из вспоротого брюха города.

Дэн садится на стул у противоположной от окна стороны стола — боком к Роршаху, — снимает очки, и пока повисшая тишина заполняется тихим поскрипыванием салфетки о стекла, пытается придумать фразу, с которой можно будет встать и покинуть кухню. Но когда он надевает очки и открывает рот, чтобы наконец сказать что-то вроде «Что ж, приятель...» — Роршаха уже нет, и только на подоконнике стоит пустая чашка с россыпью не до конца растворившихся кристалликов сахара на донышке.


End file.
